milktankermediafandomcom-20200214-history
Richard Hatt
Richard Topham Hatt is the eldest son of Sir Stephen Topham Hatt and Lady Helen Hatt and the older brother of Charles Nicholas Hatt and Emily Helen Hatt. He is also the Uncle of Abigail Hatt and the Brother in Law of Brooke Hatt. Biography: Richard was born to Sir Stephen Topham Hatt and Lady Helen Hatt. In his childhood, Richard always looked up to his father as a hero as much as a parent. At some point, John North met Richard and gained his trust. Following Peregrine Percival's arrest, Richard steps in as the director of The Skarloey Railway. During this time, he plans to have Skarloey permanently taken out of service, convinced that this move will be good for the railway. Rusty, however, overhears him discussing this with his mother, and he convinces Peter Sam to attempt to stop him. Peter Sam tries to appeal to Richard, but he remains firm on his decision. Later, when Skarloey and Rheneas arrive together in the yards, Peter Sam and Rusty tell the other engines of Richard's plan. Outraged, they turn on him, though Richard protests that difficult as it will be, sending Skarloey away is best for the railway. As Sir Stephen Topham Hatt arrives on Broad Thomas on the scene, Rheneas delivers a moving speech that convinces Richard to reverse his decision. He then leaves with his father, who tells Richard that he is proud of him. Later, Richard attends Sir Robert Norramby's grand re-opening of Brendam Docks, where Norramby first announces the Norramby Initiative. In the midst of protests against the Initiative, Richard tries to convince his father to compromise with the protestors in an attempt to keep them off the railway, but to no avail. During a protest at Knapford Station, Sir Stephen is pushed onto the line. Richard manages to pick him up off the tracks and save him from being run over by James. When Stephen is taken to the hospital, Richard tells his mother and siblings that the doctors believe Stephen to be paralyzed. Richard is emotionally devastated by his father's accident, blaming Norramby for his paralyzation. When Charles meets Richard at Skarloey Station to tell him that Norramby invited The Three Hatt Children to dinner, Richard is furious. Eventually, he agrees to go so long as his siblings do. At the dinner, Richard arrives on foot, clearly in a bad mood. During the dinner, he gets drunk and begins ranting angrily at Norramby, blaming him for all the trouble caused by the Norramby Initiative. Charles hastily sees him out, then sends him home in a taxi. Later, Richard looks on silently as crowds cheer for Charles and Emily in their leadership during the big storm. At Christmastime, Richard attends a Hatt family dinner at Charles's house. In S3 Ep 14:The Twilight's Last Gleaming Richard was angry that Sir Robert Norramby Plan send Hank away from Sodor and back to America and Persona: Richard is earnest and straightforward, though he can sometimes be insensitive to others. He believes in doing whatever is best for the railway, but this sometimes leads him to clash with others when his ideas involve ignoring of hurting some. He has a deep respect for his father, even worshipping him as a hero. Even when he disagrees with his father, he tends to submit to his will in the end. Despite his business-like manner, Richard has also been shown to exhibit strong emotions at times. He was extremely remorseful when Rheneas convinced him not to send Skarloey away, showing that he does have a tender side. However, he easily holds grudges, verbally berating the Earl for what Richard sees as causing his father's accident. Trivia * Richard's address is 52 Awdry Lane, Suddery. ** This is a reference to both Rev. Wilbert Awdry, creator of the "Railway Series" books, and DC Comic's "New 52" storylines. ** Richard Topham Hatt is 44-45 years old now in MilkTanerMedia Series. Category:Humans Category:Characters